


Of Discs And Voices

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Hears Voices, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Dream! Buddy, Pal, please, put the disc away. I'll do anything, just, please! Put that away and keep it from the lava!"Dream shook his head. "Sorry, Tommy. But this is your fault. You were the one who hid things from me. You did this to yourself.” Dream dropped the disc into the lava bellow. Tommy tried to run and grab the disc, however Dream took hold of one of his wings, refusing to let go as the disc fell.“You have no idea what you just did Dream.” Tommy stated, going slack in Dreams arms the moment the disc fell into the lava. They were already whispering. Wondering what was going on. Some checking if Tommy could hear them again. Others just whispering for Dreams death.Or, Tommy's punishment wasn't a blown-up Logstedshire. It was the destruction of one of his discs. However, those discs were more important than Dream thought.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 739





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy didn't want this. He didn't plan on uprising. Dream had to know that. He just wanted something he could genuinely call his without anyone knowing. Dream had found it though. He had found his little hideaway area. And he wasn't pleased. He immediately told Tommy to follow him. All the way into the nether, onto the bridge built from the hub to his home. And now they stood there. At a sort of impass. Tommy just waiting for Dream to do or say something and Tommy just standing there, now without anything in his inventory. His wings tightly tucked to his body as some form of useless protection.

"Tommy. What did you do?"

"What?"

"Tell me, what did you do?"

"I- Dream, what are you talking about?" 

"I mean, why are we up here Tommy. What happened that caused this?"

Tommy's wings bristled and anger started growing. "I don't know bitch! You found my room and just took me here! What the hell!"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. It's the fact that that room existed in the first place."

"What?"

"You _hid_ a room from me, Tommy! You kept something secret from me! Do you have any idea what that did! How can I even trust you!?"

"Dream I-"

"And to think I was going to give this to you!" He pulled out something from his inventory. Mellohi. "But no! You just had to keep that damn place hidden!"

"Dream... p-put that away... before-"

"Before what Tommy? It... falls in lava?" he teased as he held the disk over lava

"Dream! Buddy, Pal, please, put the disc away. I'll do anything, just, please! Put that away and keep it from the lava!"

Dream shook his head. "Sorry, Tommy. But this is your fault. You were the one who hid things from me. You did this to yourself.” Dream dropped the disc into the lava bellow. Tommy tried to run and grab the disc, however Dream took hold of one of his wings, refusing to let go as the disc fell. 

“You have no idea what you just did Dream.” Tommy stated, going slack in Dreams arms the moment the disc fell into the lava. They were already whispering. Wondering what was going on. Some checking if Tommy could hear them again. Others just whispering for Dreams death. 

**Tommy?**

**Hey!**

**Holy fuck he actually did it!**

**Can you hear us?**

**Tear him apart**

They were quiet now, barely even there. But Tommy could hear them all the same.

“Oh? What did I do?”

**Dream?**

**Just joined, what’s going on?**

**Tommy your wings!**

**Kill him!**

**Kill him!**

**Hurt him!**

**Make him suffer!**

Tommy’s breathing was getting faster, the voices louder. It had been months since he dealt with them. He wasn’t used to them. He was used to it being only him in his head and now it’s not just him. And they’re begging him for the death of Dream.

“For forget it Dream. Just… forget it.”

“Alright then.” he removed his hand from Tommy’s wing and held him in a hug. “You know I care right Tommy? I wouldn’t have done that you had just not hidden those things from me.”

**WTF!?**

**What?**

**Huh?**

**Get your hands off of him!**

Tommy didn’t respond. He was trying to get his head straight. Dream had lead him out of the nether and back into Logstedshire. The voices asking questions of him that he couldn’t answer.

**What the fuck is happening?**

**Why are you just following him Tommy!**

**What is this place?**

**Is this part of the SMP?**

**Where’s Wilbur?**

**Wilbur? What about Tubbo!?**

**What’s with your wings!?**

Ok, that last one was answerable. After all, it’s not like his wings were in all that good of health. They were stretched in weird directions, a few bent, some even broken. The most notable thing however, was the fact his primary’s were gone. He was clipped. He… hadn’t really looked at his wings after that. It had been weeks since then and he still couldn’t bear the sight of them. 

When they stopped, Dream spoke to him.

“You’re no longer allowed in the Nether Tommy. Nor are you allowed visitors. Until I’m sure you won’t try to do something like that again, understood? Tommy nodded. He was still trying to deal with the voices in his head. Trying to block them out. He couldn’t talk.

**Yo! What the fuck!**

**No!**

**What is happening!?**

**Dream you bastard!**

Dream ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Good. I’ll leave you to sleep. You must be tired.”

**What’s with the complete 180?**

Tommy nodded, and only then did he notice that he was within Tnret. He was exhausted. Not just with today, Dream finding his things, and dragging him to the Nether, not just him losing one of his most prized possessions. But also because he was trying to keep the voices at bay while also focussing on everything else. Because so many were begging for Dreams death that he nearly let them take control twice. He was exhausted.Cat was useless now. It didn’t matter. Those discs kept the voices gone, but if one were destroyed well, it just happened. He couldn’t fall asleep though, the voices were still loud and he had grown used to the silence. He was desperate to get them to be quiet and he just couldn’t. That was ignoring the fact that there were still voices begging him to kill Dream. 

  
  


Several hundred blocks away, Technoblade was relaxing in his home when his own voices started going crazy. 

**Tommy!**

**Go visit Tommy!**

**Little bird is in trouble!**

Techno tried to ignore them. After all, he’s had years of experience on his side. But the fact that they were talking about Tommy made it difficult. However, the one thing that startled him the most was what one had said.

**Mellohi was destroyed.**

It shouldn’t scare him as much as it did, but he knew exactly what that meant. After all, Tommy did explain to him what he did. He locked his voices away, making sure he couldn’t hear them. Those music discs were so important to tommy because they kept those voices at bay. He couldn’t hear them so long as they existed. If one were to be destroyed, they would come back full force. Techno personally couldn’t care about his voices, but he knew how much they affected Tommy and his own life. So, he sighed as he closed the book he was reading and left towards Tommy’s exile spot.

He didn’t expect to find his brother struggling with his voices for the first time since they were all in a home together.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Tommy’s exile spot wasn’t all that hard. It wasn’t all that far anyways, about a day’s travel at most on foot. Granted, Techno didn’t travel by foot, he took Carl with him. He would have flown but…

_“Techno, no flying is allowed on this server”_

_“Oh? Alright then. Guess I won’t be flying then.” He had tucked his wings under his cape, he supposed this was why Wilbur and Tommy hadn’t been flying._

_Dream chuckled. “I don’t think you understand here Technoblade.” He pulled out a pair of shears, “No flying means no way to fly.”_

**_What?_ **

**_I’m confused._ **

**_What’s with the shears?_ **

**_Is he gonna clip you!?_ **

_Techno took a step back, eyeing Dream carefully. “I suggest you put those shears away, Dream. If ya know what’s best for ya that is.” He had summoned his sword, which granted, was only iron at the time since he had joined the server not even 4 days ago._

_“Is that a challenge, Technoblade?” Dream pulled out a netherite axe, and proceed to quickly put on full netherite armor._

**_Shit_ **

**_Fuck_ **

**_WTF!?_ **

**_Seriously!_ **

_“Suppose it is, what are ya gonna do about it?”_

_“Me? Not much.” He then proceeded to push a button off to the side. Techno cursed as he felt the splash potion take effect. Weakness. Great. A potent one too by the feel of it._

_It took the feeling of something touching his wings that he actively tried to fight back. Only to have himself getting shoved._

**_Weak!_ **

**_What!?_ **

**_Stupid!_ **

**_How did we not see that?_ **

**_Should’ve noticed sooner!_ **

**_Where did the potion come from?_ **

**_Why was there a system set there in the first place?_ **

_After about an hour, he finally felt the thing holding his wings release. He looked up seeing Dream, with his stupid mask, as he held up a necklace for him to see. It was made of-_

No. Stop Techno. Not a time to get lost in the past. Not a time to think about that night. 

**Yeah!**

**C’mon!**

**Little bird is hurting you know!**

“Yeah yeah chat. I know. Hold on, I’m going as fast as I can.” His wings twitched under his cape as he rode on Carl.

It was about half an hour later that he finally spotted the little camp that Tommy had set up for himself upon exile. In all honesty, it was pathetic

There seemed to be a hut with walls of wood surrounding it. On a path, there was a nether portal, and even further down, he saw a small tent. Almost like the owner expected to not be there for a long time. 

**There!**

**There!**

**There!**

**E!**

**Tnret!**

The light was on over there anyways. The hut, however, looked barely lived in. It was obvious who lived there. Techno sighed as he walked up to the tent, only to pause when he heard whimpering. Techno cursed and started running. Great. He’d forgotten just how long it had been since Tommy actually heard the voices. He opened the tent and in a swift moment, kneeled next to Tommy. Who had curled in on himself, his wings wrapped tightly around himself.

“Tommy? Tommy, hey, can you hear me?” Tommy stilled upon hearing Techno’s voice and had shakily nodded his head. Good. That helped so much more than if the voices were drowning Tommy’s head. “Alright, look at me please.” He placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder as he looked at him, he wasn’t going in for a hug no matter what. 

**Awww!**

**C’mon! Hug!**

**Hug!**

**Hug!**

**Hug!**

C’mon Techno, focus, you have a brother that’s starting to lose himself to his own voices.

“Tommy, I want you to focus and tell me what you can hear out of your head, not the voices right? Just like we did when we were little.”

Tommy nodded as he seemed to try to focus. “Your voice, at least just before, the waves crashing on the beach. A… torch crackling… Th-that’s about it… Techno… They’re loud…”

“I know Tommy. I know.” He stroked Tommy’s hair. 

**Technosoft!**

**Softy!**

**Cuuuute!**

**EEEEEEEEE**

**Scaredinnit**

He opted to ignore his voices while he helped Tommy calm down. He remembered when Tommy was younger and first heard the voices. He practically had a heart attack from what Techno could remember. He held Tommy softly, encompassing him in his own pink, crimson speckled wings. 

“Who broke it?” He couldn’t help but whisper. “Who broke Mellohi?” Tommy was asleep. He couldn’t answer. “Dammit, Tommy… This is why you should have never given your discs away… Why did you give them away?”

**Technosad!**

**Get better Little bird!**

**His wings are in horrible condition**

**Yeah actually**

**E**

**Stop with the E. The time is over now.**

The voices (well, one of them) were right. Tommy’s feathers were all bent and twisted at the wrong angles. His once dark blue wings with speckles of silver, (reminding Techno of the night sky, not that he’d admit to it) were all over the place, his feathers were bent at odd angles, and looking at the ones at the bottom, they were singed. 

It wasn’t just the wings that were a problem though. Tommy’s clothes were ripped all over the place, one of his shoes were missing. His eyes had dark bags under them, his hair was matted, now reaching his shoulders. Then there were the bruises and explosion scars. Recent, explosion scars.

Techno sighed. No way in hell was he leaving Tommy alone. Not after his voices started talking again. And there was no way he was staying in this place he’d barely call a camp. He noticed how hollow the ground sounded in certain areas. It wasn’t exactly safe. But Tommy wasn’t exactly equipped for the weather, and Techno didn’t know what Tommy had that he would consider valuable. 

Besides all that, Tommy was leaning against him in his sleep. And, any time spent in Pogtopia would tell anyone that Tommy had become an extremely light sleeper, the slightest movements making him wake up. And so, resigning to his fate as a bed, for now, Techno let himself relax and eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Techno was the first to wake up not even 3 hours after he had initially fallen asleep. Granted, kinda hard not to wake up when your dead brother passes through your body. Techno had startled awake, nearly waking Tommy, but the boy had soon settled back down into Techno’s arms. 

“Oh hello Techno!” Wi- Ghostbur waved. Techno grunted towards Ghostbur as he sat up, keeping Tommy in his arms. 

**Technosoft!**

**Cute!**

**How is he not awake?**

**Ghostbur!**

**Tommy is adorable.**

**Don’t you dare wake him Techno!**

“What are you doing here Ghostbur?”

“Oh! I finally managed to get out of the snow so I decided to see Tommy again. What are you doing here Techno?”

“Decided to visit and now I’m stuck in this position.” Not that he’d complain really, it had been too long since he’d actually seen his brother this relaxed.

Ghostbur nodded. “Well, guess I’ll be on my way.”

**Wait!**

**Call him back!**

**Does he know what happened to Tommy?**

**Maybe.**

**I doubt it.**

**Would he even remember?**

**Who knows?**

**It wouldn’t hurt to ask, would it?**

Techno sighed. He hated when the voices were right. “Wait, Ghostbur. I have a question.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know why Tommy is well, like this?”

“Like… what?”

“You know…” he sighed, “messy clothes, his wings are in a terrible condition, why is he missing a shoe? And why doesn’t he have any armor?”

“Uh… I don’t… remember? I’m sorry Techno.” Ghostbur’s near-invisible wings drooped in disappointment.

He sighed. At least he tried. 

“Techno?...” Techno startled at Tommy’s sudden voice. He looked down and noticed immediately how dim Tommy’s eyes were. 

“Yeah, Toms?”

**Awww!**

**Cute!**

**Did we wake him up?**

**What’s with his eyes?**

**He’s so adorable!**

**E**

**E**

**E**

“I… thought it was a dream…” 

“What was a dream?” Ghostbur asked, making Tommy jump and look at the ghost.

“U-um…” Tommy’s eyes went unfocused for a second before his attention snapped back to Ghostbur. “I’d rather not say…” Ghostbur looked confused for a second before nodding, bringing up a bright smile. 

“Well then Tommy, what would you like to do today?”

“Um… nothing Ghostbur… can you um… go away? I wanna talk to Techno.”

**Rude!**

**Damn dude!**

**Could have put that nicer.**

“Oh um, sure! No problem!” He left almost immediately afterward. 

Tommy sighed in relief. That… was a mess. Even more so with-

**That was so fucking rude!**

**Would it have killed you to be nicer?**

**Might as well have told him to eat a dick.**

Ok, that one was an over-exaggeration. Tommy knew that. He looked back towards Techno.

“Um… what… do you know exactly?” Techno raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you remember?” He returned. 

“...” Tommy looked down in concentration. He barely even felt Techno’s wings leaving his body. “I remember… the Nether… I remember my disc getting burned in lava. I remember… the voices getting loud, them practically shouting over each other, all wanting different things. The only ones I could focus on being…”

“The ones who wanted to bring death. Do you remember anything else?”

“You… coming in and helping me calm down. Helping me focus on not losing myself… then I woke up.” Techno nodded.

“Yeah, that about sums it up from my knowledge…”

“What are you doing here Techno?”

“Heh?”

“What. Are you doing here?” Tommy didn’t know where his attitude came from. Maybe it was his head clearing, maybe it was the fact that the voices were back, maybe it was just all the stress in his mind. What he did know was that Techno and him didn’t get along lately. “You told me to die, last I saw you.”

**Wait, what!?**

**Holy shit Techno!**

**What the hell?**

**Someone owes me $10**

**How do we even give each other money?**

Techno didn’t respond. How could he respond? That was exactly what he did, and he couldn’t even pin it on the voices because they were silent during that whole exchange. 

“Why bother caring now when you proved to me you never even cared?”

“You started a government-”

“That was obvious from the start Techno. It was obvious we wanted a new government, we wanted to replace Schlatt. What kind of revolution doesn’t overthrow the government to reinstate someone to ease people? You were the one to push everything to the side, you were the only person in Pogtopia that didn’t want to put a new person in charge. You were the one to have our opposing sides put to the side as we talked about reinstating a government that we wanted. You never stated you felt uncomfortable with it, and if you did, I was left unaware as Wilbur’s right hand man!”

Tommy’s wings were spread out as wide as the tent would allow, showing how truly unmanageable they had become. His eyes going greyer. 

**Holy hell dude!**

**Let it out!**

**Just what did we miss?**

**What the hell is Pogtopia?**

**Hey! Wings! Get those clean!**

**Is he going to fight?**

**Of course not! He’s in no condition.**

**But I haven’t been out in ages! I want to see some death!**

**Oh please, it’s only been a few months.**

“Tommy-”

“No! Just- just stop! Please just fucking stop! I’ve dealt with enough! I’ve been betrayed by fucking everyone! Every single fucking time I think I can trust someone it just winds up biting me in the fucking ass! It happened with Wilbur, you, Tubbo, and now Dream! I can’t take this!”

Silence fell between the two. After what felt like ages, Tommy spoke up again.

“Leave, Techno.”

“Tom-”

“LEAVE!” 


End file.
